The whole damn time
by heartshade
Summary: Fitzsimmons fluff and drabbles/No set story line/ Includes future Fitzsimmons/ Pregnancy/ Babies/ Wedding/ Angst too/ Just anything Fitzsimmons/ Some monkeys thrown in too/ Taking requests/ Just review any requests/ Enjoy :) No requests at the moment
1. Early morning snacks

**Here is my first Fitzsimmons Drabble :)**

 **Some inspiration is from tumblr :)**

 **Hope it's ok! Review please**

 **Song that inspired: Shape of you by Ed Sheeran**

Early morning conversations and monkeys

 _... ... ..._

Jemma wakes up to the smell of bacon, but upon glancing to the clock at her bedside, she realizes it's far too early for breakfast. Reaching her hand out, her palm runs over cold sheets, prompting a groan from her lips before she pushes herself up and off the bed.

Rubbing the grit from her eyes, she follows the soft tune of _Shape of You_ coming from the kitchen and sees her husband at the stove, oblivious to her presence. Pushing herself up onto the counter, the bare skin of her legs break out in goosebumps at the chilled marble.

"Fitz," Jemma begins, startling him as he spins around, spatula in hand. She folds her arms over her chest and raises a brow. "It's two in the morning."

Fitz grins before turning back to his food, clicking the volume from his phone down as he shrugs. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Jemma quips, though her tone has softened to tender bemusement.

Tilting her head, her gaze turns to the bread stacked with cheese on a nearby plate, an assortment of condiments beside it. Without meaning to, her mouth waters and she succumbs to the smells and sights of the food presentation he has on display.

Fitz catches her wandering eyes and smirks at her, angling his head so he catches her gaze. "You want one?"

Jemma bites her lip as her stomach answers for her in a loud growl. She blushes slightly and rubs her hands over her thighs before tugging at her shirt. "Yes, please."

In two steps, he's in front of her, capturing her a small kiss before moving back to get her a plate. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he begins to explain his actions before she can even ask. "I couldn't sleep."

Sliding off the counter, Jemma moves behind him and wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him tight while relishing in the deep exhale he gives.

"Another nightmare?" she questions quietly, moving her palms against the toned planes of his chest. She knows the gesture is soothing, so she lets her hands wander.

When Fitz answers, his voice drops, but only slightly. "It's nothing—"

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?" Jemma says, pressing her cheek against his back and kissing his shoulder blade.

"You can't even see me, I'm pretty sure it's scientifically impossible to tell if someone's lying." Fitz retorts with a snort, turning around so his arms encase her in an embrace.

"Doesn't matter about that." Jemma shakes her head, bringing her hands up to his shoulder blades. "You do this thing—"

"Oh yeah?" he interrupts in amusement, raising a brow as his lips press against her forehead. "I do a thing?"

Jemma flicks his shoulder at his tone and turns her chin up. " _Yes_ ," she continues, "you do a thing,"

"And what actions, pray tell, give away my deception?" he deflects teasingly.

"Well—", Jemma begins before cutting herself off with a sharp gasp. Her hand immediately goes to her stomach, quickly followed by Fitz's as he pushes hers away, his bright blue eyes wide and panicked.

"What? What is it?" he questions, pushing her shirt up over her bump. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah—yeah, Fitz, I'm fine." Jemma exhales with a slow smile as she cups his cheek to redirect his attention back to her face. "She's just awake now, too."

The baby inside her, _their_ daughter—awakened by Fitz's voice, she's sure.

But Fitz frowns as she witnesses the ragged breath he gives in response, as well as the lick to his lips and pinch of his brows. Her hands move to rub at his shoulders, trying to ease the tension there. Everything in his stance contradicts the calm façade he's trying to portray on his features, but Jemma's not fooled.

"Hey, look at me." she whispers, moving her hands up to cradle his cheeks.

After a hesitant moment, Fitz obeys, lifting his gaze back to her own. His eyes, deep and turmoiled, though clouded slightly by insecurity, are filled with the deepest abundance of love. So much, in fact, she feels it tangible enough to blanket her entirely. Her thumb drags over his bottom lip before she speaks again, "Fitz".

"Jemma, don't—" he looks away, mouth deepening into a grimace.

"You're _not_ your father." Jemma interrupts sternly before he can reply, "You're not Hydra. We are us. Fitzsimmons. Forever. You told me that before, remember?"

She watches him swallow thickly before he gives one curt nod. When he answers, his voice cracks, almost inaudibly. "Yeah…"

"You are Leopold Fitz, moderne Day genius." She continues, grabbing his hand to place over her swollen belly. "You're going to be an amazing dad, Fitz. You already _are_." She emphasizes, pressing his palm firmer against her stomach.

His eyes dart across her face before he leans down to capture her in a soft kiss, splaying his fingers out against her skin as he sighs into her mouth. "I love you."

"I—"

Jemma's words are cut off as the fire alarm blares above them, ruining the tender moment.

Fitz snaps away from her before spinning to the burning bacon. His fingers dart to switch the stove off before swiping at the smoke they'd been too distracted with each other to notice. Jemma grabs a cookie sheet from one of the cupboards and opens the patio door before helping sweep the smoke out.

Fitz grabs a stool to help her click the alarm off, Jemma watches him from the patio door, a burst of giggles bubbles out of her. "Oh my god…" she laughs, placing the cookie sheet on the counter. "Our neighbors probably hate us."

"What? They can have obnoxious sex during all hours of the night but I can't make a sandwich?" Fitz grunts jokingly, pushing the pan of burnt bacon off the stove.

"That'll be a great counter argument when they put in a complaint with the baby." She quips, picking at a piece of the charred meat before sticking it in her mouth as she thinks of their apartment manager. "Maybe Skye can help us come up with a bribe."

"Or you can just smile at him." Fitz offers with a shrug, swiping her hand away from the pan. "Bat those pretty lashes and we're scot-free."

"Fitz," Jemma smiles flirtatiously at him, wrapping her arms around his neck while dramatically batting her lashes. "You think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're nuts." Fitz retorts with a snort before pressing a kiss to her nose and then down to her lips.

"Hm, true." Jemma smiles against his mouth before pushing at his chest. "Now make me a sandwich."

"You know what we need?" Fitz says as he turns the pan back on.

"What?" Jemma asks, wiping the surface next to him.

"Well, a monkey would be he-" Fitz started but Jemma cuts him off.

"Oh Fitz", she sighs trying to hide her grin.

"Let's just stick to the baby first", she says, patting him on the shoulder.

"When the baby gets older", Fitz mutters. Jemma turns to face him.

"If I didn't love you Leopold", Jemma jokes. Fitz laughs, shaking his head.

"You know I hate that name", he says. Jemma smiles wickedly.

"Me and your mum beg to differ", she replies. Fitz turns to face her, his eyes narrowed.

"Simmons", he warns, trying not to grin.

"You're lucky your pregnant or by now I would have tackled you", he replies. Jemma laughs.

"Alright, I won't. Now where's my food?" She asks. Fitz steps closer to her, his hair slightly messy and blue eyes wide.

"I'm serious Jem, I don't know what I'd do without you", he says sincerely. Jemma puts a hand to his face.

"Lucky you won't ever have to find out", she whispers. Fitz smiles and kisses her, trying to tell her how much he loves her through his kisses. Jemma pulls away.

"Keep an eye of that pan, let's not repeat what happened ten minutes ago", Jemma says. Fitz sighs and turns back to making the early morning snack. They both knew how much they loved one another. They knew they were better together than apart.

They were Fitzsimmons. And all they needed now was their little girl.

And possibly a monkey.

 _The end_

 _Hope you liked it!_

 _Reviews make me write faster!_

 _I'm open to requests!_


	2. The naming game

**Thanks so much to everyone who followed/reviewed**

 **Here is the next one shot!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Heartshade :)**

 **Song that inspired this fic: Turning tables by Adele**

"What about Milly?"

"No".

"Megan?"

"Absolutely not".

"Michelle?"

"No way".

"Madonna?"

"Fitz you HAVE to be joking", Jemma sighed, giving her husband a dark look. He shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip of tea, the baby name book balanced carefully on his lap.

"Ok well let's skip the letter m section then", Fitz said turning the page. Jemma put her head in her hands. They had been discussing baby names ever since they had found out they were having a girl. And to be honest it wasn't as enjoyable as the baby guide book said it would be.

"Pass it here", Jemma said and Fitz chucks her the book. Jemma took a deep breath.

"Nicole?"

"Gross".

"Nina?"

"No".

"Nelly?"

"What the HELL", Fitz laughed. Jemma put the book down on the table.

"Ok, let's stop looking in there", Fitz suggests.

"Fitz", Jemma says carefully. Fitz looks at her steadily.

"Yes", Fitz says, eyeing his wife carefully.

"Why don't we go back to discussing the _other_ names?" Jemma asks. Fitz takes his cup to the sink and starts washing it out.

"What other names?" he says, back turned.

"You know", Jemma says, getting up slowly.

"No, I don't", Fitz replies. Jemma rolls her eyes.

"The science baby names", she finally finished. Fitz freezes, the now clean cup frozen in the air.

"Jemma", he says slowly. "You know full well that never ends well".

"Fitz, I was feeling particularly hormonal that day and I only slightly offended your field of study, which you know I would never do normally", Jemma says quickly. Fitz turns to face her, eyebrows raised.

" _Slightly_ offended?" he repeats. Jemma looks at the floor.

"Yes, very slightly", she murmurs. Fitz crosses his arms over his chest.

"You told me to stick the baby book where the sun doesn't shine".

"Yes but I-".

"Then you told me that engineering was for wimps".

"I did apologise bu-".

"And you told me that engineering was another word for a pasty life".

"Now I think you're making things up, I-".

"Then you told me that a rat would have better name ideas".

"You did suggest the name Nancy an-".

"And then you started telling me about osmosis, which by the way I know plenty about".

"I know that you se-".

"And then you got the frying pan an-".

"ALRIGHT Fitz, I've already apologised for all of this", Jemma says, making her eyes wide. Fitz smiles at her.

"I know you did, but I also know those conversations never go well". Jemma sighs, trying to make her face as sad as possible.

"Not even one more chance", she says quietly. Fitz bits his bottom lip.

"No", he says as sternly as he could. Jemma nods slowly.

"Ok then", she replies.

"Fine", Fitz says abruptly. Jemma snaps her head up.

"What?" she asks eagerly.

"If you're going to be miserable-".

"I WON'T be miserable, just sad", Jemma says quickly. Fitz rubs his face.

"We will discus it once, but one mention of my work being pasty again and I will leave the room", Fitz warns. Jemma smiles.

"Ok, and I'm sorry AGAIN, but remember I am pregnant Fitz", she reminds his gently. Fitz tilts his head to the side.

"I know, it's just a-".

"Raw subject?" Jemma finishes for him. Fitz smiles, he loved it when she finishes his sentences. It made him feel understood, which was a emotion he never used to feel before meeting Jemma. Before Jemma could sit down and start suggesting names a loud knock at the door startled them.

"Who the hell could that be?" Fitz says. Jemma pushes a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"No idea", she replies starting to stand up. Fitz immediately gently pushes her down.

"No, no, no. I'll get it-", Fitz instructs. Jemma gives a loud sigh.

"Fitz I'm pregnant not incompetent", Jemma reminds him.

"I know, I know, but it says in the book to let the mother rest. Which is exactly what you're going to do", he explains. Jemma smiles at him.

"Oh Fitz. You haven't memorised that book have you?" Jemma asks, already knowing the answer. Fitz looks away.

"Maybe", he was quietly. Another loud knock startles them.

"If that's one of those eco sales people offering me appliances I'll loose it", Fitz mutters.

"The world is in a very bad state with carbon dioxide levels Fitz", Jemma says.

"They bloody told me that the toaster would not need a power supply. The bastards", Fitz answers from the hall. Jemma laughs to herself. She knew Fitz hated it when people lied to him when it came to engineering. The door shut and in came Skye. Skye took one look at Jemma's bulging stomach and squeaked in delight. Skye then gave Jemma a huge hug, nearly squeezing all the oxygen out of her. Fitz put the kettle on.

"How have you been?" Skye asks.

"Alright", both Jemma and Fitz answer at the same time. Skye shakes her head.

"Honestly you two", she laughs. Fitz places Skye's tea beside her.

"So, have you chosen a name yet?" Skye says. Jemma shakes her head.

"It's impossible", Jemma explains.

"Yes, entirely impossible", Fitz continues. "Let me help", Skye says whilst getting her prized laptop out of her bag. Jemma and Fitz raise an eyebrow at one another.

"Science baby girl names", Jemma tells Skye.

"Yep", Skye replies, her gaze entirely focused on the task at hand.

"Right, what about Rosalind? It says here-", Skye suggested but Jemma cuts her off.

"She was a X-ray crystallographer".

"Her death at age 37 disqualified her for the 1962 Nobel Prize for Medicine." Fitz added.

"Right, you like that name?" Skye asks.

"Too long widened", Fitz says. Jemma nods in agreement.

"Ok", Skye says slowly. "What about Linnea?"

"The Swedish botanist whose publication _Systemae Naturae_ ultimately established a classification and binomial naming system for over 10,000 species?" Fitz asks quickly.

"That's the one", Skye replies.

"Too abnormal", Jemma cuts in.

"Yes, it's a strange name", Skye agrees.

"Ok, what about Dolly?" Skye tries. At the name, Fitz and Jemma burst into laughter.

"What?" Skye asks impatiently. They continue to laugh.

"D-D-Dolly is a-" Jemma begins but erupts into laughter again. Fitz wipes his eyes.

"S-She's a-a", Fitz tries to continue.

"What?" Skye says narrowing her eyes at the two hysterical people in front of her.

"She's a sheep", they both answer. Skye snorts.

"Oh", she says lamely. Jemma clears her throat.

"It's nice of you to help", Jemma says kindly. Skye smiles at her.

"No problem, even if you two are impossible", she replies.

"Now hang on", Fitz interrupts. "You have to admit all the names are awful".

"Yeah", Skye answers. She scrolls down the page.

"What about Charlotte?"

Silence.

Total silence.

Fitz and Jemma slowly turn to look at one another.

"German-Jewish zoologist who contributed to founding the science of mutagenesis", Jemma says breathlessly.

"And she became well known after 1942 when she discovered with A.J. Clark and J.M Robson that mustard gas could cause mutations in fruit flies", Fitz continues.

"She wrote 91 scientific papers".

"In 1976, she was awarded the Royal Society's Darwin Medal".

"It's perfect", they both finished. Skye nodded triumphantly.

"Right well I need to go. But I cannot wait to meet Charlotte", Skye says and with a quick hug to both her best friends leaves their small house. Once she was gone, Fitz goes over to Jemma.

"Charlotte is going to have the best mum in the world", Fitz says gently. Jemma felt like her heart might have actually melted.

"Oh Fitz. We both know who the fun one is", she says gently.

"Can't wait to teach her a bit of engineering", Fitz whispered. Jemma shakes her head.

"Nope, bio-Chem is for her", she counters.

"Defiantly her fathers daughter", Fitz continues.

"Well, we will just have to see", Jemma concludes.

"Yes, she might not like science at all", Fitz says. Both of them go into a silence.

"Of course she will", Jemma replies nervously.

"Yeah", Fitz agrees.

"She will love it", Jemma reassures them both.

"She will love something else more though", Fitz replies.

"Hmmm, what's that?" Jemma asks.

"Monkeys".

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Remember reviews make me write faster...**

 **Heartshade :)**


	3. Cursed is as good as lucky

**Here is the next Drabble!**

 **Thanks to my awesome beta reader!**

 **And thanks to all who reviewed :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Song that inspired this fic: Halo by Beyoncé**

~Cursed is as good as lucky~

"I'm telling you, Jemma! We're cursed!"

"God damn it, Fitz! I don't wanna hear about that right-"

Her voice cuts off with a moan of pain and her hand grips Fitz's own with fresh force. She lay on her back on the bed Fitz had cleared for her, face pale and sweaty, her hair sticking to her forehead.

"Everything all right in there?" Coulson calls from the outside of the room.

"It's fine! It's fine… It's fine." His voice gradually lowered in volume as he looked at Jemma, as he took in her physical state.

God, he wasn't ready for this.

"Jemma are you alright?" Skye says from where she is standing outside with Coulson. The door was jammed shut and no matter how hard Fitz had tried it simply wouldn't budge. And of course his daughter had to come out at that precise moment. At least he knew they were in good hands with May was flying the plane.

"Never been better," Jemma replies. Fitz can hear Skye laughing.

"That's my girl, we are trying to find somewhere to land but the government wants to keep us in the sky for protocol,"

Skye explains. Fitz took Jemma's hand and gave a squeal of pain as Jemma squeezed it during her contractions.

"If we had just been able to land and make it to a hospital, but no! No, the bloody government has to keep us in the air until we get clearance."

"Fitz, I'm sure they're doing everything they ca-"

"I can't deliver a baby, Jemma! I'm an enginee-"

"Fitz, it can't be as bad as jumping through that hole in the universe. I need your help," she pants. Fitz rubs his face and takes a deep breath. He knew that if they don't land in time, the responsibility is on him. The lives of his daughter and his wife are now in his hands.

"It can't be as bad as that cat liver," Fitz says.

"Now is not the ti-", she begins, but her voice is cut off again by another contraction. She moans. He puts a hand on her cheek, wiping away some of the sweat dripping from her forehead across her jaw.

"It'll be okay, Jemma. Everything will be fine."

 _"_ That's easy for you to say Fitz, millions of things can go wrong", she whispers. Fitz kisses the top of her head.

"Jem, I know you've read every book in case this happened. You could do this single handily," Fitz reassures her. Jemma gives him a weak smile.

"This isn't how I pictured the labour," she groans.

"Yeah, there isn't a chapter in that book for birthing on a plane that's being chased," Fitz grumbled. Jemma laughs despite the situation.

"I should have stayed at home," she replies. She looks sad making Fitz's stomach twists with guilt.

"This isn't your fault. I let you persuade me," he reminds her. Jemma sighs.

"Well, it will be a good story to tell at weddings an-", Jemma breaks off with a more forceful groan. Fitz bends down to look.

"Jemma, I need you to push," Fitz chokes.

"It hurts,"Jemma groans.

"I know,"' Fitz replies without thinking. Jemma's head snaps up.

"FITZ YOU HAVE NO IDEA HO-", she shouts but is it hit with another contraction. Fitz began to see his child's head. _Dizzy_. He feels very dizzy.

"Push again," he whispers. Jemma does just that until new born screams rattle around the room. At that precise moment, the doors banged open and everything went black.

"Hello again," a soft voice drags Fitz back to conscience. He stares groggily around from the chair he is sitting on until his gaze rests on his wife. She is grinning at him. She sees how his eyes expand at the sight of his newborn daughter.

"Can I-"

"Of course," she says, gently handing him the sleeping baby. Fitz hasn't seen anything as beautiful in his entire life.

"This is our best creation," Jemma states. Fitz nods in awe.

"Even if her birth wasn't the best," she laughs.

"I'm so sorry," Fitz says quietly. Jemma leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not your fault, you hadn't seen that before".

"Well, technically I _have_ seen down there before," he says without consulting his brain.

"FITZ," Jemma says but she has no venom in her tone. She strokes her baby girls soft curls.

"Skye and Coulson wish us well and said you did a great job from what they heard. Oh, May is going to come see us when the plane finally lands," Jemma tells her husband. Fitz silently nods, his attention on his daughter. Jemma smiles at him.

"Still think the bloody cosmos are against us?" she says, voice still weak. He shakes his head.

Today, he is truly the luckiest man alive.

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Review please :)**


End file.
